Los obstaculos del Amor
by Kiyomi Nariko
Summary: ¿Sabes cuando probemas hay en el amor? ¿Si podras enfrentarlos todos? Ryoma y Sakuno tendran varios obstaculos en su camino al amor, pero nos seran los unicos ya que nuevos personajes tambien estaran en conflictos. 100%Ryosaku y otras parejas mas *o*
1. ¿Quien era esa mujer?

Hola! Estoy aquí con un nuevo fic Ryosaku pero también tiene otras parejas principales que irán al tema de la historia. Mas abajo daré la descripción de los nuevos personajes femeninos, en el transcurso de la historia

Espero que les guste y le llame la atención:

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quién era esa mujer?**

Era un día soleado, lleno de colores brillantes que transmitía alegría. Después de que aquella tormenta de la noche lo menos que podría esperarse es un día con el sol radiante sin ninguna nube que arruinaría aquel primer día de clases para todo Japón.

-¡Kiyomi, Takashi a despertar!-se escucho aquel grito desde la cocina

La joven nombrada no quería levantarse, pero debía hacerlo al recordar que hoy comenzaba su primer día de clases en un colegio Mixto ya que ella estudiaba en un instituto de jovencitas, para ser mas específicos Ainabel's Gakuen, el cual se destacaba en todo Japón por ser el mejor instituto de niñas para tener un gran futuro, sobre todo con los talleres que ofrecía como la cocina lo cual le hacia falta a la joven.

-Ne Kiyomi-chan ¿ya estas despierta?-pregunto su hermano tocando la puerta

-Ehh…hai-respondió la joven bostezando del gran sueño que obtenía

-¿Ocuparas el baño? Es que necesito ducharme-comento su hermano Takeshi, con el cual se llevaba muy bien

-Ie, aun no. Ocúpalo Takashi-kun, yo prepare mi uniforme y mis útiles para luego dirigirme al baño-respondió la joven aun con sueño

-Esta bien, gracias. Prometo que no tardare-comento su hermano dirigiéndose al baño con su toalla azul con bordados negros

La joven escucho que su hermano se encamino hacia el baño, observo su reloj y aun era temprano por lo cual tenia tiempo para alistarse.

Mientras que en otro lugar de Japón, para ser mas exactos en una pequeña casa decorada de grandes ramos florales y colores hermosos en las paredes, una joven se levantaba de su dulce sueño para ayudar a sus padres con el trabajo. Aquella joven era hermosa y de estatura normal, ojos carmesís, labios gruesos, cabello rojizo y un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado para ser de su edad.

-Buenos días papa-dijo la joven bajando las gradas, para luego ver a su padre en la cocina

-Buenos días Sakuno-chan, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto aquel señor de apariencia aparentemente unos treinta y ochos años, se dirigía con su mandil de cocina hacia la estufa

-Papa, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que yo prepare el desayuno?-dijo la joven molesta al ver lo que su padre hacia

-Lo siento hija, pero hoy yo quería hacer un gran desayuno para ti por tu primer día de clases en Fudomine-se defiendo el señor con una gran sonrisa

-Esta bien, por esta ves te lo pasare papa-decía la joven riendo al ver que su padre andaba con el mandil-ese mandil te lo hizo mama-comento recordando la muerte de su dulce madre hace unos años, aunque esta no la quería ya que ocultaba un gran secreto

-No te desanimes hija, hoy es tu primer día de clases y tu mama no quisiera verte así, créeme-decía su padre dulcemente para consolarla

-Papa….¿por que mi mama no me quería? ¿nunca me quiso?-pregunto la joven al recordad su niñez con su madre, aquellos maltratos y gritos por parte de ella

Hubo un breve silencio en la cocina, la joven carmín se deprimió al recodar aquellos momentos tan dolorosos para ella. Su padre solo se callo ante aquel pregunta por parte de su hija, ¿Qué debía decirle en aquellos momentos?, ¿Cómo consolarla?, aquellas preguntas aparecían en la mente de su padre.

En otro lugar de la ciudad una joven corría a toda prisa para llegar al encuentra de su amiga de la infancia. Ayumi Aiko Chikawa Takaso tenía cabellera rosa hasta más debajo de los hombros casi llegando a su cintura, sus ojos eran celestes o eso parecían al estar en contacto con el sol.

-No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, Kiyomi-nee.san me matara-se quejaba la joven dulce y de apariencia angelical-claro como no quedarme dormida con el gran ruido que ocasionaba Ken-chan….mama debería…-se quejaba la joven mientras corría, pero algo la interrumpió o mas bien alguien

En otro lugar, una mansión de lujo y simplemente hermosa se encontraba un hombre de edad mayor, como unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, descansando en su despacho después de haberse divertido exageradamente la noche anterior, aparentemente tenia un raro sueño o eso creía el ya que era un recuerdo que jamás pensó haber tenido.

Flash back

En una habitación se encontraban dos jóvenes durmiendo en la cama, aparentemente habían consumido mucho alcohol en aquella fiesta de despedida por lo cual no sabían el error que habían cometido.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto una joven al levantarse y ver que no era su cama en la que dormía ni mucho menos su habitación

-¡Ahh!-bostezo su compañero de a lado despertando de su sueño profundo, miro a la joven para luego verse en donde se encontraba-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿y quien eres tu?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-respondió la joven viéndose que se encontraba desnuda en aquella cama y lo único que le cubría su hermoso cuerpo era aquella sabana azul oscuro de gran calidad de tela

-¿Tu….yo?-pregunto el joven al ver en que condiciones se encontraba en aquella cama

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?-dijo aquella joven hermosa sacando conclusiones

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio ante aquel momento, ninguno sabia que hacia ahí, pero de lo que si sabían era que habían cometido el peor error de su vida del cual ahora ambos sacaron conclusiones al encontrarse en la misma cama.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el joven directamente para saber que sus conclusiones no se hayan equivocada

-Yo…soy Ky…-pronuncio la joven, pero no pudo seguir escuchando ya que alguien interrumpía su sueño.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Nanjiroh!-grito un joven de cabellera oscura con reflejos verdosos

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede Ryoma?-pregunto alarmante al escuchar el grito de su hijo

-Se me hace tarde, mama dice que te apresures-comento el ambarino para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, no sin antes susurrar algunas palabras-viejo borracho

-Que sueño mas raro, ¿Quién era aquella mujer hermosa y de voz dulce?-se pregunto al recordar lo que dije, pero no su nombre ya que dejo de escucharla, intento tratar de recordar su rostro pero nada-¿Por qué no puedo recordar su rostro?

-¡Nanjiroh!-se escucho gritar desde la cocina a un mujer molesta

-¡Ya voy mujer!-respondió el hombre mayor para luego dirigirse a su habitación y buscar su ropa.

* * *

¿Quién era mujer de sus sueños? ¿Con quien o con que choco la joven Ayumi? ¿Qué le dirá su padre a Sakuno? ¿Qué secreto escondía su madre? ¿Su padre lo sabrá? Y ¿Quienes son aquello jóvenes, los que ahora son los protagonistas? Eso lo sabrán en el avance de la historia, nuevos protagonistas, comedia, un poco de misterio y sobre todo amor.

Bien en este capitulo salió solo un personaje nuevo, daré detalles de ella:

**Nombre y Apellido:** Kiyomi Nariko Kawamura

**Edad:** 14 años

**Curso:** -el que va Ryoma Echizen-

**Descripción Física:** Es una joven de esbelta figura para ser de su edad, claro sin exagerar, sencilla y de ojos puros de color lila. Su cabellera sedosa y delicada de color purpura, lo tiene hasta un poco mas arriba de las cinturas y solo lleva un perchero hecho a mano por su mama, aunque para entrenar sujeta su cabello en una coleta dejando dos mechones en su frente lo cual la hace ver muy atractiva.

**Descripción Psicológica:** básicamente es todo lo contrario a su hermano mayor Takashi, es extrovertida, dice lo que siente pero teniendo cuidado de lastimar a sus seres queridos. Aunque se ve que es delicada no se dejen engañar por su apariencia ya que posee la misma fuerza que su hermano y hasta mas gracias a su entrenamiento, el cual adora, karate.

**Carácter hereditario:** Como dice el titulo, posee el problema Burning al igual que su hermano, solo que tiene el pequeño detalle que le pusieron otro nombre: Fire, por se ardiente y doloroso como el fuego.

Bien creo que esa seria toda la información

Solo me falta sus ataques pero eso lo irán sabiendo al avance del fic e igual iré describiendo a los otros personajes.

Ya no quiero aburrirlos asi que me despido y hasta la próxima conti.

Ja ne!


	2. ¿Quien era ese joven?

Hola!!

Traigo la conti de la historia, se que tienen dudas sobre todo al saber que hay nuevos personajes jeje...pero bueno espero que sus dudas sean aclaradas al avance del fic

En este capitulo salen dos nuevos personajes pero uno solo no conocen, el otro es de la serie y lo averiguaran según sus detalles característicos o no? si no saben quien es, es porque soy mala explicando .

Espero que los disfruten y dejo los detalles abajo:

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quién era ese joven?**

En una casa pequeña con decorados típicos de Japón se encontraban dos hombres y una mujer en la cocina. El mayor de ellos era Kiyoshi Kawamura, dueño del mas conocido restaurante Kyo's, conocido por preparar el mejor Sushi exquisito que pueda haber en todo Japón, el siguiente de ellos era Takashi Kawamura su hijo mayor, el que siempre ayudaba en el restaurante y obtenía buenas calificaciones en su escuela Seigaku, pero eso no le evitaba que el entrenara su deporte favorito, el tenis; y la mujer de hermoso rostro angelical era su madre Aya Kawamura, una hermosa mujer con un apariencia y cabellera increíble.

-Takashi ¿Dónde esta Kiyomi?-pregunto aquella mujer de ojos purpuras y cabellera violeta clara

-En la ducha mama, ya no debe tardar-respondió el joven castaño

-Esa niña si que se tarda bastante-comento su padre de ojos castaños

-Ay querido, recuerda para estar bellas uno necesita tiempo-dijo Aya mientras acomodaba la mesa para el desayuno

-En eso tienes razón mama, por cierto voy a decirle que se apure sino se nos hará tarde-dijo el hijo observaba aquel reloj de que se encontraba en la cocina

En una habitación pequeña de con paredes fucsias y purpuras se encontraba una joven terminando de cambiarse para luego dirigirse a su tocador donde podría observarse en el espejo para arreglarse aquel hermoso cabello.

-Mi primer día de clases en Seigaku, estoy emocionada-se decía así misma la joven mientras se colocaba su fiel agarrador pequeño de telas blancas y una piedra preciosa, el cual se lo había hecho su madre

-Nariko ¿ya estas lista?-pregunto su hermano llegando a su habitación y tocando la puerta

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se le hacia raro que su hermana no le contestara aun sabiendo que ella era la mas emocionada de ir a Seigaku ya que estuvo estudiando en el instituto Ainabel's Gakuen de puras jovencitas.

-¿Nari-san te encuentras bien?-pregunto un poco asustado no obteniendo respuesta

-¡¡Takashi!!-grito la joven abriendo la puerta de su habitación

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una joven había chocado con algo pero ella no sabía que era o quien era ya que había caído bruscamente al suelo lastimándose un poco su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-escucho que le decían sin haberse fijado de quien se trataba, pero por el tono de su voz parecía ser un chico

-Hai-respondió la joven sin levantar la cabeza y ver de quien se trataba

-Disculpa, fue culpa. Ven que te ayudo-dijo amablemente mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara

-Arigato y no te preocupes que también fue culpa-respondió Ayumi levantando el rostro para contemplar aquel joven angelical que le ofrecía su ayuda

La joven al observarlo quedo sorprendida, aquel joven era de cabellera gris oscura y ojos castaños con un brillo especial. El joven por su parte sintió una gran sensación y calidez por todo su cuerpo al tocar aquella mano tan frágil.

Ambos no dejaban de observarse, era algo extraño lo que sentían en su interior, una sensación de calidez que recorría por todo su cuerpo. No se supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron observando tal vez fueron segundos, minutos o mas pero aun así no se quitaba aquella miraba. De repente un ave pequeña y blanca apareció posándose en el hombro de aquel joven.

-Hola amiguito, aquí tienes-decía el joven al darle alimento a aquella hermosa ave

-Que hermosa ave-comento Ayumi emocionada

-¿Quieres agarrarla?-pregunto el muchacho al verla tan contenta y sorprendida por la belleza de la ave

-Hai…pero ¿no me hará daño?-sentía un poco de miedo al querer agarrar un animal que no fuera suyo y mucho menos que fuera de la calle

-Ie, solo no le tengas miedo y no te pasara nada-respondió el joven tomando al ave entre sus brazos y dárselo a la joven

Ayumi agarro con mucho cuidado, era tan pequeña y frágil pensaba la joven.

Mientras que el joven contemplaba como aquella joven agarro delicadamente al ave sin que esta reaccionara asustado como era costumbre de ver.

-Papa, papa-decía una joven de ojos carmesís al no obtener respuesta de su padre

-Lo siento hija, ¿Qué me decías?-pregunto regresando a la realidad y dejando atrás aquel recuerdo de su esposa

-No importa luego me dirás, pero ahora se me tarde apresurémonos-comento Sakuno al ver que se le hacia un poco tarde para llegar a la Fudomine

Aquella pequeña familia se apresuro desayunando para que ambos no llegaran tarde a sus respectivas responsabilidades, Sakae a su entrevista de trabajo teniendo la esperanza de tener suerte y ser contratado esta ves, y Sakuno a su instituto pero esta ves tenia un plan en mente para ayudar a su padre con la economía.

-Dime-contesto Takashi un poco asustado al ver el aura oscura de su pequeña hermana menor

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi segundo nombre?-dijo molesta Kiyomi

-Gomen ne, es que si no te llamaba por tu segundo nombre no saldrías de tu habitación-respondió su hermano en su defensa

-Pero…aun así…-comento la joven de cabellera violeta, pero se vio interrumpida por el grito de su madre

-¡Kiyomi ya basta y baja de una vez jovencita!-grito su madre desde la cocina viendo que ya se les hacia tarde

-Agradécele a mama por salvarte-dijo la joven tomando su mochila y bajando las gradas

Su hermano tan solo suspiro al verse salvado de aquel gran dilema con su hermana menor. Ambos jóvenes bajaron a la cocina y tomaron su respectivo desayuno.

-Bien, mejor si se van ambos se les hará tarde-comento Aya dándoles su meriendo a cada uno

-Cuídense mucho y Takashi aleja a los jóvenes que observen a tu hermana-recomendó Kiyoshi a su hijo

-¡Papa!-grito Kiyomi al escuchar aquel comentario

-Bien Kiyomi, Takashi mejor si marchan y no le hagas caso a tu padre-dijo su madre finalizando la conversación

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su casa para dirigirse a Seigaku, Kiyomi no articulaba ninguna palabra ni decía lo mucho que estaba emocionada y eso le pareció raro a su hermano.

-¿Kiyomi estas enojada conmigo?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-Déjame ver….claro que no, tontito-respondió Kiyomi contenta y mas tranquila

-Que alivio, sabes que no me gusta enojarme contigo y no soportaría un día sin que me hablaras-comentaba relajado su hermano, mientras ambos se dirigían al parque Yuturi

-Lo se Taka.san, yo tampoco lo aguantaría-respondió alegre la joven de cabellera violeta-¡Ah! Me olvida, Ayumi me dijo que iríamos juntas a Seigaku

-¿Te refieres a Chikawa-san?-pregunto su hermano recordando a la pequeña

-Hai, ¿Dónde estará ahora?-se preguntaba la joven-Ella me dijo que me iría a recoger, pero con la discusión que tuvimos me había olvidado completamente de eso

-Ne Kiyomi.san, ¿no es ella?-dijo su hermano apuntando a parte del parque donde se encontraba una joven acompañada de un muchacho

-Hai…pero no se quien es aquel muchacho-comento la joven viendo la escena

-Yo si se….-dijo Takashi, pero no termino de decir su oración ya que su hermano lo jalo de la mano para dirigirse hacia ellos

Mientras que aquellos dos jóvenes conversaban animadamente de animales y deportes. Ambos reían y mucho mas con los chistes que hacia Ayumi.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, se me hará tarde para llegar a la Hyoutei-comento el muchacho levantándose de la banca

-Hai, a mi también-decía la cabellera rosa contenta sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-Adiós pequeña y espero verte pronto otro día-se despidió el joven saliendo de aquel lugar corriendo ya que si no lo hacia recibiría un gran castigo por parte de su capitán

-¡Ayumi.nee.san!-grito una joven detrás de ella asustándola

-¡Ahh!...Kiyomi-san, no me asustes asi-decia la joven asustada

-Discúlpala Ayumi-decía su hermano viéndola

-Dime ¿con quien estabas?...¿quien era aquel joven?-pregunto Nariko viendo que su amiga tenia un gran brillo de felicidad en los ojos

-Pues…..no lo se-respondió al recordar que no le pregunto su nombre ni mucho menos le dijo el suyo

-¿Qué dices?...¿Como que no lo sabes?-pregunto impaciente mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cadera

-Me olvide preguntárselo y….me olvide decirle mi nombre-respondió apenada Ayumi al ver que tan olvidadiza fue

-Es increíble, no cambias Ayumi.chan-comento un poco mas tranquila

-Yo lo conozco Kiyomi, el es…..-comenzó a decir Takashi

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y se que tendran mas dudas que antes n.nU

pero espero no pierdan el interes por la historia jejeje

les dejo la ficha de la chica nueva en el fic

**Nombre:** Ayumi Aiko Chikawa Takaso

**Edad:** 12 años

**Personalidad**: es dulce y tierna. Inocente, generalmente si no le explican bien las cosas no entiende muy bien. Es una persona confiable, le gusta juntarse con sus amigas y por su forma suave de hablar creen que es muy tímida pero no lo es, tiene demasiado valor en su interior. Es traviesa y aventurera por lo cual siempre se la ve ideando planes e ideas para juntar a los enamorados o divertirse.

**Gustos:** Todo lo relacionado con la música (Cantar, bailar, escuchar, componer, etc.).

**Disgustos:** La actitud de las personas que se creen lo mejor, que a la gente no le importe maltratar a alguien para conseguir lo que quieren.

**Amigos (as):** Kiyomi Kawamura, Tezumi, Hikaru Fujiwara, Ryoma Echizen, Sakuno Ryusaki, Shinji Ibu, Kajimoto, Wakato, Eiji y Momo

Eso es todo, se cuidan!

Bye, bye!


End file.
